deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis vs Chuck
Original= Description Its the battle of the zombie killers. Ellis from the Left 4 Dead series faces Chuck from the Dead Rising series. Will the grenade launcher mechanic win? Or will Chuck make Ellis become one of them? Interlude Wiz: Zombies. Were there are zombies there are zombie killers. Boomstick: Like Ellis, the mechanic from Georgia Wiz: And Chuck Greene, the motorcycle riding craftsman Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win Death Battle Ellis (Cue: Dead Center Menu Theme) Wiz: When the "Green Flu" hit the southern United States, 4 survivors attempt to make it to evacuation in time. Boomstick: But the Dumb asses at CEDA left them behind and the 4 had to make it to New Orleans on foot with a bunch of blunders on the way there. Wiz: One of the Survivors is a 24 year old mechanic named Ellis. Ellis (in the Zombie Survival Guide): Kill all sons of bitches (pumps a combat shotgun) thats my official instructions Boomstick: Ellis is the optimistic, fun loving mechanic from Savannah, Georgia. Wiz: He loved hanging out with his buddies, going to Sunday dinners with ma, and worked on cars in his auto shop. Boomstick: But then the zombies had to ruin it all, and now he has to fight his way to New Orleans with 3 other strangers (Cue: Chocolate Helicopter) Wiz: His arsenal mainly contains of shotguns, sniper rifles and pistols. Boomstick: And just like a certain alien fighter, has unbelievable luck on finding the weapons he needs. Wiz: He can use Assault Rifles, AK-47s, Submachine guns, and M-16s Boomstick: He can use Auto, Combat, and Pump shotguns and my personal favorite, the grenade launcher. KABOOM!!! Wiz: He can take out zombies at large distances using the Hunting and Sniper Rifles. Boomstick: And if he gets in a jam he takes out 2 PM60 Pistols Wiz: And for added defense he can pull out an assortment of melee weapons Boomstick: He can slice off heads with a fire axe, decapitate zombies with an electric bass, slice their necks with a katana, and slice them in half with a chainsaw Wiz: He can also use enhancers to heal himself and to heal himself, he can use First Aid to heal him quite a bit, Pain Pills to give him a temporary health boost, and an Adrenaline Shot to make him faster. Boomstick: He also has various throwables he can use, including molotovs to char zombies into ribs, pipe bombs that attract zombies then blow them up, and Bile jars filled with vomit that impairs vision and attracts zombie Wiz: Hold up Boomstick, he also has ammo upgrades! Boomstick: OOOOHHHH GIMME GIMME!!! Wiz: He can use frag rounds that explode on contact and incendiary bullets to burn up targets at a distance. Boomstick: Ellis has killed all special infected, including tanks and those deadly... what are the zombies that cry? Wiz: Witches Boomstick. Boomstick: Right Wiz: He also killed all of the "Uncommon Infected" including the ones that wear SWAT armor. Boomstick: WHAT?! Ellis: Aw hell, now they're bullet proof?! Wiz: But being 24 years old, he has his flaws. He is really naive and underestimates the gravity of some situations. Boomstick: He even was targeted by all the special infected in that cut scene movie in the second game. Wiz: But despite those disadvantages he is a skilled fighter, killing every zombie he saw and eventually got to safety by being air lifted to cruise ships in the Gulf of Mexico Ellis: (After reaching the safe room) WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD!!! Chuck (Cue: Kill The Sound) Wiz: Chuck was your average moto-cross guy-- Boomstick: WAS! He was a regular guy until some asshole dressed as him caused Las Vegas to become a zombie filled city Wiz: He became over protective of his daughter after the death of his wife Boomstick: He is extremely crafty and can create any thing he wants. Even a propane tank full of nails! Wiz: He doesn't just create weapons, he can use pretty much anything around him as a weapon. Boomstick: He can use 2x4s, guitars, Ad boards, amplifiers, bats, and whatever shit he can find. Wiz: And as we mentioned before he can combined weapons that he can make whatever. Boomstick: ''' '''If you give him a pylon and a can of spray paint he can make and airhorn Wiz: If you give him a power drill and a bucket, he makes the Drill Bucket Boomstick: (chuckles) Give him a shotgun and a pitchfork and he makes a (laughs hard) BOOMSTICK! Wiz: If you give him a box of nails and a propane tank he makes an I.E.D Boomstick: And one of his most powerful weapons is the Paddle saw. ''' Wiz: If he finds a chainsaw and a paddle he can make this thing. And he can make more things but not enough time to explain them all. '''Boomstick: But there are no weapons that can fare with his Slicecycle (Cue: Chuck Everyday Man) Wiz: His Slicecycle is the most powerful thing he can make, he can mow down enemys and chop them up with the built in chainsaws though it can be easily destroyed by explosives. Boomstick: WHAT?! THATS BULLSHIT!!! Wiz: He is more then capable then going through hordes of zombies but has a hard time finding stuff for combo weapons. Boomstick: But he is a pure badass, "killed" his rival in fire, eventually found out who framed him, and then killed him. Wiz: He escaped the Las Vegas casinos with other survivors before the military came and bombed the place. That is the badass we know (Chuck watches his opponent die in a fire) Opponent: Just remember champ...I'M NUMBER ONE!!! Chuck: Yeah...your on fire Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle (Setting: Fortune City, Las Vegas) (Ellis and the other survivors are walking around looking for supplies while fighting zombies) Ellis: Hang back y'all... I'll look for stuff Coach: You be careful Ellis (Meanwhile, Chuck is looking for Zombrex and finds a whole stache of it) Chuck: This will keep my daughter from turning for a few months! (Ellis walks in and sees Chuck) Ellis: Howdy! Chuck: (Turns around): Who are you?! A looter?! Ellis: No, but that stuff right in front of you can help my group Chuck: I can't let you do that (He pulls out a bat) Ellis: Fine we'll do it your way (He raises his Pistols) FIGHT! (Cue: The Parish Horde Theme) Ellis: This is too easy! (He fires his pistols) (Chuck dodges the bullets and swings at Ellis with his bat. Ellis pulls out his own bat and starts trading blows with Chuck) Chuck: You ain't going to win. (He slams his bat hard and breaks Ellis's bat) Ellis: Oh shit! (He runs away to another part of the casino and hides behind a counter) (Chuck walks in trying to look for Ellis and Ellis pulls out his AK-47) Ellis: EAT LEAD!!! (He jumps from behind the counter and fires at Chuck, who finds a bar stool and uses it against Ellis) Ellis: Thats the best you can do? (He takes out an axe and breaks the stool) (Chuck runs and finds a pylon and a can of spray paint and goes into a work desk) Ellis: Where did you go? (Cue: TK Helicopter) (Chuck comes out from the work station and aims the "Airhorn" at Ellis and fires it) Ellis: AHHHH WHAT IS THIS?! (Chuck punches Ellis and stumbles) Chuck: Not so tough now are ya? (He runs and finds his motorbike, a paddle, and a few chainsaws and starts crafting) (Ellis gets out of his dazed state and looks around for Chuck) Ellis: Hey where is everybody? HELLO? (Ellis hears a motorbike engine rev and he takes out his grenade launcher) (Chuck rides over a platform and drives at Ellis) Ellis: HOLY SHIT (Ellis starts to runs and starts to fire his grenade launcher) (Ellis finally gets a direct hit with his grenades and the slicecycle blows up) Ellis: He just died. (Chuck walks out of the explosion with a paddle saw in his hand) Ellis: WHAT?! (He takes out his Combat shotgun and starts firing, missing him until he runs out of ammo) Ellis: Oh no. (He takes out his own chainsaw and takes a adrenaline shot) (Cue: Tank Theme) (Ellis zooms around Chuck hits his paddlesaw) Ellis: Haha! Chainsaw fight! ( The two exchange blows with their chainsaws until Ellis slices the paddle saw in half) Chuck: Thanks Ellis: Oh shit (He runs at fast speed after taking an adrenaline shot) (Chuck runs after him, with the half slices paddle saw in his hands) (Ellis hides behind a wall and thinks of what he is going to do) Ellis: Aha! (He take takes out his katana and starts scraping it against a wall) Chuck: Kid just wants to be found! (He runs to a room and finds it empty) Chuck: What the--- (Ellis sneaks behind Chuck and slices Chucks back) Chuck: GAAAHHHH!!! (He grabs the handle end of the katana and breaks the blade) Ellis: Oh hell! (He takes pain pills and starts to run) (Chuck finds a propane tank and a box of nails and starts to create the I.E.D) (Ellis watches Chuck work and he gets and idea) (Ellis goes to the plaza and shouts) (Cue: Hard Rain Horde Theme) Ellis: COME AND GET ME YOU CRAFTSMAN BITCH!!! (Chucks gets done with his explosive and starts after Ellis) Ellis: (He takes out Boomer Bile) Any moment now... (Chuck bursts through to Plaza doors holding the I.E.D) (Ellis CHUCKS the Boomer Bile at Chuck and it covers him in bile and blinds him, making him drop his I.E.D) Chuck: AH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?! (Ellis takes out his hunting rifle and aims at the I.E.D) (Chuck recovers from the blindness and sees Ellis aiming at the I.E.D) Ellis: See ya later! (He fires and the I.E.D explodes, killing Chuck and hurting Ellis) Ellis: OW, goddamn, (He heals up with his health pack, takes the Zombrex, and goes back to his group) Nick: Hey Ellis, whats that crap? Ellis: Probably CEDA's cure for the Flu. Coach: Next time we see a zombie, put that shit in it! (They walk away as zombies surround the saferoom area) K.O Results (Cue: Midnight Ride) Boomstick: Rednecks are now better then motocross guys Wiz: Chuck may have the upper hand in intelligence and craftiness but it was Ellis's experience and tactics that made him seal the win. Boomstick: Ellis has killed freaking Tanks and Chuck was nothing like that, making him a SWAT infected-like zombie that can use weapons. Wiz: Chuck had experience with the regular pop-culture zombies. Make him way less experienced then Ellis Boomstick: In the end, Chuck was sent off with a bang Wiz: The winner is Ellis Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (CLUD warps out of a computer with murder in his eyes) (Iku Ira takes out her sword and gets in a fighting stance) SEASON 2 PREMIERE: IKU IRA vs CLUD |-| Remastered= Description Interlude Ellis Chuck DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016